Transformers (2012 TV series)
Transformers 'is an upcoming TV series based on the hit toy line of the same name. It will premiere on FX sometime in early 2012. The Autobots, Decepticons, and the All-Spark from the Michael Bay films will be re-used as characters in the show. Any Autobot/Decepticon that are in the toy line but never made it in the Michael Bay movies will make their appearances in the show. HUMANS: *'Josh Fellows-Josh is a 15-year-old teen tired of his old life, and is dying for adventure. When he meets Bumblebee, his life begins to change. Josh then travels with the Autobots across the nation to find secret clues to the All-Spark. *'Jennifer Wright'-Is Josh's best friend and love interest, finds out about the autobots after seeing Bumblebee fighting a couple decepticons.Also becomes good friends with Bumblebee, Arcee and Chromia. *'William Lennox'-Captain Lennox is a N.E.S.T commander much like he is in the movies and is always watching out for Josh and Jennifer.In the series he will be one of the N.E.S.T members who have autobot partners and his partners will be Hound, Springer, and Jolt. *'Robbert Epps'-Epps is the next N.E.S.T member in charge after Lennox and is the captain's best friend.His autobot partner is Scattorshot. *'Joseph Ryder'-N.E.S.T field soilder and combat instructor, is also good friends with the Wreckers. His autobot partner Sideswipe is also a combat instructor. *'David Komb'-N.E.S.T field soilder and medic, is also kind of a joker but can be serious when doing things like treating injuries. Is good friends with Wheelie and Brains who joke around with him from time to time and is a very virocious eater. His autobot partner is Ratchet. *'Johnathan Wipeout'-N.E.S.T field soilder and weapons specialist, is very serious and hard working. He does not find David's jokes amusing and finds his appetite disgusting. He is very good friends with both Joseph Ryder and the Wreckers. His autobot partner is Ironhide. *'Seymour Simmons'-Former Sector Seven agent and a close friend of Josh and Jennifer after Sam and Carly's death as mentioned by Lennox in Season 1 Episode 12. *'Charles Anshuner'-N.E.S.T head of aquired defense. his autobot partners are Elita-1, Skids and Mudflap. AUTOBOTS: *Optimus Prime-Peterbilt 379 (which also retains its trailer) *Ratchet-Search and Rescue Hummer H2 *Bumblebee-Chevrolet Camaro *Ironhide-GMC Topkick C4500 *Sideswipe-Chevrolet Corvette Stingray Concept Convertible *Scattershot-GMC Canyon Assult Pickup Truck *Brawn-Hummer HX *Prowl-2011 Ford Crown Victoria Police Interceptor *Hound-Chevrolet Tahoe *Springer-Hound's Back *Wheelie-Ford F-Series RC Truck *Brains-Thinkpad Edge *Jolt-Chevrolet Volt *Skids-Chevrolet Spark EV *Mudflap-Chevrolet Traverse *Arcee-Ducati 848/Chromia-Suzuki B-King/Elita 1-MV Augusta F4 *Roadbuster-Dale Earnhardt Jr. #88 AMP Energy/National Guard Chevrolet Impala *Leadfoot-Juan Pablo Montoya #42 Target Chevrolet Impala *Topspin-Jimmie Johnson #48 Lowe's/Kolbat Tools Chevrolet Impala *Mirage/Dino-Ferrari 458 Italia *Bulkhead-All-Terrain Truck DECEPTICONS: *Megatron/Modified Cybertronian Jet *Starscream-F-22 Raptor *Thundercracker-F-22 Raptor *Skywarp-F-22 Raptor *Soundwave-Mercedes-Benz SLS AMG *Ravage-Cybertronian One-Eyed Panther *Shockwave-Cybertronian Driller/Cybertronian Tank *Laserbeak-Cybertronian Bird *Blackout-MH-53 Pave Low Helicopter *Scorponok-Mechanical Scorpion *Barricade-Ford Mustang Saleen S281 *Brawl-M1 Abrams *Breakdown-Mrecedes-Benz GLK-Class Armored Truck *Mixmaster-Mack Vision Concrete Mixer/Devastator Head *Scrapper-Caterpillar 992G Scoop Loader/Right Arm *Rampage-Caterpillar D9T Bulldozer/Left Leg *Scavenger-Terex O&K RH 400 Hydraulic Mining Excavator/Devastator Torso *Long Haul-Caterpillar 773B Dump Truck/Right Leg *Hightower-Kobelco CKE2500 II Crawler Crane/Left Arm *Lockdown-Muscle Car *Wildrider-Sports Car STARRING: *Hutch Dano-Josh Fellows *Victoria Justice-Jennifer Wright *Josh Duhamel-William Lennox *Tyrese Gibson-Robert Epps *Hugh Jackman-Joseph Ryder *Ryan Reynolds-David Komb *Michael Clarke Duncan-Jonathan Wipeout *John Turrturo-Seymour Simmons *Oliver Platt-Charles Anshuner VOICE CAST: *Peter Cullen-Optimus Prime *Fred Tatasciore-Blackout, Scavenger *Clancy Brown -Megatron *Frank Welker-Soundwave, Ravage, Hightower *Charlie Adler-Starscream *Crispin Freeman-Prowl *Robert Foxworth-Ratchet *Tom Kenny-Wheelie, Skids, Hound *Liam O'Brian-Springer *Reno Wilson-Brains, Mudflap *James Remar-Sideswipe *Keith Szarabakja-Scattershot, Laserbeak *Nolan North-Brawl, Scrapper *Dave Wittenberg-Mirage, Skywarp *John DiMaggio-Leadfoot *Ron Bottitta-Roadbuster *Malik Yoba-Topspin *Jess Harnell-Ironhide, Barricade *Curtis Armstrong-Jolt *Daran Norris-Thundercracker, Brawn *Grey DeLisle-Arcee/Chromia/Elita 1 *Adam Baldwin-Breakdown *Dave Boat-Mixmaster *Kevin Michael Richardson-Rampage, Bulkhead *Neil Kaplan-Long Haul *Lance Henriksen-Lockdown *Yuri Lowenthal-Wildrider Category:Transformers series